


Waltz of the Flores Rose

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Genderbending, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: I guess this can be considered my contribution to Pride Month 2020 since this is a short fluffy story between with the ever charming Naomi AND the lovely genderbent Estefania Flores (inspired the genderbend fanart drawings, but the always amazing missnobodynobodius!) and their growing attraction.
Relationships: Esteban & Naomi Turner
Kudos: 7





	Waltz of the Flores Rose

The music room had always been Estefania Flores's sanctuary. 

It's where she liked to go to clear her head or even when she needed to think. Even though she had her own Chancellor's office or even when this room had held nothing but junk during Shuriki's reign, it had always brought her peace and solace to be able to sit in one of the plush chairs and feel the sun warm her tan skin.

The difference between back then and now, however, was that more people tended to barge in whenever they pleased and break the tranquil spell. This time happened to be Miss Naomi Turner. Or, Lady Naomi Turner, Advisor to Queen Elena, would be her more official title, and was made more official by the new dress and sash that she wore.

"What's got you with such a worried brow between your brows, Lady Chancellor?" Naomi asked as she opted to hop up and sit on the side table beside Estefania, even though there was a perfectly good empty chair. "I mean, besides the usual things that give you a sour look."

Estefania promptly stuck her nose up at the Advisor's comment and chose to not grace her with a response.

"If it's about the napkins, don't worry, I got them ordered last week," Naomi continued confidently as she crossed her legs in an unladylike manner. "Same with the floral arrangement and chocolate."

"It's not that, I mean, it was partially that, but I'm more concerned with Isabel's court right now," Estefania said as she turned her attention back to the sheet of parchment.

"Because she didn't follow tradition of picking seven boys and seven girls? She already has a lot more people for her court than I did."

"This is true. However, it's also an odd number, there are more girls than there are boys." She conceded in passing the paper to Naomi as she still had no solution. 

Isabel had been very certain in her pick of her court. She had chosen to keep her court to only people that already resided in Avalor since she was too busy with her college studies and upcoming exams to be able to drop everything to entertain and concede to the every whim of visiting Royals.

And the chosen courtiers hadn't been too unreasonable, but it was when it came to the couples for the waltz that they had hit a real snag. Elena and Mateo were an easy pair, given that they were already courting. Gabe offered to be Isa's partner, and he did have experience now being a royal dance partner, so it wasn't hard to argue that. So this left only Quique as the last boy, with Cristina, Amara, Tomiko, Naomi, and Estefania partner-less.

Even when the older woman had offered to not be on the Court, it still wouldn't fix the problem. Plus, she couldn't say no to those big, brown, puppy dog eyes Isa always knew when to use when she wanted to get her way with her cousin.

"Hmmmm," Naomi thought out loud, tapping her chin with her own pen that she had pulled from her dress pocket. "Well, it would probably be best to have Quique and Amara be partners since they're the same height. And then we can have Tomiko and Cristina be partners for similar reasons. Plus, Tomiko may be enthusiastic and...a lot, but she is a good student and can learn the dance we drew up for Cristina."

"But they're both woman."

"Yeah? So?" Naomi furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have a problem with two woman being together?"

"Oh, don't twist my words around, you know I don't." Estefania tapped her black boot heel softly in annoyance. "But this is about tradition. Most Avaloran dances were designed with men and women pairs."

"Then maybe it's time to shake it up." Naomi jumped off the table and smoothed out her voluminous blue and white floral dress skirt.

"You're getting just as bad as Elena when it comes to puns."

"No one could be as bad as Elena!" Naomi exclaimed with a snort. "Besides, I'm just stating the facts that we're going to have two sets of only women pairs in order to make this work."

"Are you also insinuating that we should be dance partners as well?"

"Of course. We were dance partners for my quiencerea. So we know we can dance together."

 _"Practice dance partners."_ Estefania said with as much emphasis as she could muster into her tone.

"Well, even so, this isn't about us, it's about Isa," Naomi said, placing a hand on her hip. "And if she doesn't have a problem with it, than we better start rehearsing."

"Well that's--I mean it'll look--" Estefania sighed and moved to stand and smooth out her own sleek maroon velvet skirts. "You're right."

Naomi tried to not look too pleased, but she probably couldn't help it. It's not often the Chancellor admitted defeat. Naomi's smug expression didn't change at all as she then offered out her hand.

Estefania lifted up an eyebrow skeptically. "You can lead a dance?" 

Naomi shrugged. "My mom has taught me a few moves recently." 

That didn't really comfort her at all as she continued to stare at the younger woman's still outstretched hand. 

Naomi then let out an exasperated sigh at Estefania's indifferent attitude and decided to take action herself. Her hand moved to down to snake around Estefania's waist and pull them together. 

Estefania couldn't help but sputter slightly as they now stood toe-to-toe, which only made the smile on Naomi's lips stretch wider.

The Chancellor quickly composed herself as she placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder as Naomi herself placed the hand that was still on her waist in the appropriate position. Estefania quickly realized how long it had been since someone had rested their hand there as she felt the warmth of Naomi's skin through her dress.

"There's no one to play music here," She then argued weakly, still wondering how ridiculous it would look if someone came into them doing this. Especially with how much she towered over the petite and younger woman.

"We did it so many times before that I'm confident we both know how it goes regardless." Naomi took a hold of Estefania's hand. "We're going to dance right now, so you might as well just accept it."

With only a quick nod as a warning, Naomi moved into the first step of the dance. Luckily Estefania had her many years of Royal Training that she instantly matched her set pace.

After a few stiff moments, the Chancellor allowed herself to relax and trust herself a little more into her partner as Naomi proved that she really knew what she was doing. Naomi must have sensed this change as she then looked up at her through her lashes in a way that made Estefania's throat feel a little dry. 

She tried to quickly brush it off though. She was far too older and wiser to be caught up in silly girl crushes like she had in her youth on dashing heroes and enchanting princesses.

"See, you still got your fancy feet, Lady Chancellor," Naomi commented as she drew out Estefania for a graceful wide sweep. "You must have danced all the time." She caught herself. "You know, when you were younger at balls with your family. Since, isn't that what the uber elite royals do all the time?"

Estefania rolled her eyes, because Naomi most certainly knew that's not what they did do all the time. "We certainly did attend many Royal functions, more so than you could possible ever dream of. And I'll have you know I never danced as much as Elena did."

"Why?" Naomi asked, retightening her grip on Estefania's waist and leaning closer in. She made a mental note that one or both of them would have to forgo heavy ruffles on their dress's in order for them to contain the necessary close distance.

"I grew tall at a very young age. Taller than most boys, and even taller than most men, which some Kings did not find very find attractive," She said in a bitter tone, even though not all of them had been like that...but definitely an overwhelming had been that it was hard to forget. "So, for the most part, unless it was required in some way or my abuelo did it, I mostly was on the side."

"They shouldn't have been like that. They're cowards for being like that," Naomi said harshly, with obvious venom in her tone.

Estefania colored slightly, realizing what she had just said to Naomi. She had tried to say that part as nonchalantly as possible, but it clearly hadn't worked.

How was it though that this girl, or she guessed woman by this point, was always around to hear some of her darkest fears and greatest secrets? And it only made Estefania feel more embarrassed that Naomi always cared so much in response.

"Yes, well, it was a long time ago. And I had always been a skilled dancer, so I never needed the practice," She said, breaking form a little bit to tuck a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "And it allowed me to start talking to Royals and hearing all the rumors and gossip. Gave me an early start to what I needed to know when I unexpectedly became Chancellor."

"Still, despite you being a nag and a little prissy all the time."

The older woman's lip curled in slight distain, but Naomi ignored this look as she genuinely then said "You are still a very beautiful and charming woman that they didn't know what they were missing." 

Estefania felt her heart practically leap to her throat before feeling ridiculous. She hadn't cultivated years of being known as the _Flores Fire Red Rose_ in court to be thrown off by pretty comments without being able to throw back a few of her own.

Estefania straightened up her posture and tossed her long and full hair over her shoulder in a way that showed off her neck and reinvigorated the scent of her perfume. She hooded her eyelids just enough to be alluring and smirked.

"I see that your own charm has improved greatly, Miss Turner. One would even consider it being wholly natural and swoon worthy. I know I have already been enticed several times before."

Naomi's fair skin betrayed her as an adorable pink blush dusted her cheeks and even the very tips of her ears. It also caused her to stumble in her step and they ended up knocking lightly into the harp that was on the other side of the room.

Without any music, they two woman had just kept dancing and dancing until they had unexpectedly crossed the entire room with no sense of needing to stop. Perhaps some part of Estefania hadn't wanted to stop.

Naomi cleared her throat. "Well, it's a good thing there will be no talking during the actual waltz so you don't have an opportunity to purposefully mess me up and create a disaster."

Estefania scoffed. "I would think someone confident in their skills should be able to do both flawlessly."

"You don't want to take anything away from the birthday girl, now do you, Lady Chancellor?" Naomi asked as she took a step forward so that she had to crane up neck up more to look at Estefania directly in the eyes.

Estefania made sure to keep focus on those bright blue eyes, and not the more prominent curve of Naomi's collarbone that she could see from this angle. "I suppose so."

Naomi smiled. "Though, we have a few more dance sessions to spare in order to make sure we get it perfect."

The Chancellor almost unconsciously leaned her head down slightly so that her hair fell down and curtained her face. "Then I look forward to fully testing the depth of your skill and charm, Miss Turner."

Just when Estefania thought she had won this exchange with that remark, Naomi lifted up their clasped hands and placed a feather light kiss to her knuckles. Filling the woman with something she had not sensed in a long time.

Pure infatuation.


End file.
